Trolls: The Beat Goes On!
Trolls: The Beat Goes On! is a TV series adaptation of the Trolls feature film. The series premiered on Janurary 19, 2018 on Netflix. The second season consisted seven episodes was released on March 9, 2018, third season consisted six episodes on August 24, 2018, the fourth season consisted seven episodes on November 2, 2018, the fifth consisted six episodes on January 18, 2019, the sixth season consisted six episodes on April 9, 2019, the seventh consisted seven episodes on August 27, 2019 and the eighth consisted seven episodes on November 22, 2019. There are currently eighth seasons, composed of six to seven episodes each. Episodes are typically 23 minutes long, and usually consist of two separate stories. Plot Picking up where the film left off, the series follows the every day lives of the Trolls.Netflix Sub plots The series has a few ongoing subplots and story arcs within itself that are spread out across the seasons. These story arcs mostly focus on The Snack Pack aside from Cooper. *'Poppy becoming a better leader' - throughout the series, Poppy has to learn how to fix her mistakes. There are some mini-arcs tied into this. **'The Bergens' - One of the major story arcs in early seasons was dealing with the Trolls being better friends with the Bergens. **'The Party Crashers' - a Sub-plot that begins in season 2, carries over throughout Season 3 and ends at the beginning of Season 4 was dealing with the group. *'Branch becoming a Troll again' - over the course of the seasons, Branch slowly betters his character and becomes a normal Troll again, or as normal as he can be. *'The Fashion Twins' - over the course of the seasons, Satin and Chenille become better Fashion designers by slowly becoming Nova Swift's interns. *'DJ Suki being a role model' - DJ Suki has a minor plot with her niece CJ Suki wherein she either is teaching CJ to be a better Troll or learning to be a better role model for her niece. *'Guy Diamond and making others shine' - Guy's arc mostly focusing on reeling in his pride and learning how to make others look good. *'Biggie mans up' - Biggie's story arc is learning to be a braver Troll *'Smidge and Milton Moss' - Smidge has a on-going relationship with Milton Moss throughout the series. Movie References Trolls *In "A Flower for Poppy", Branch mentioned loosing his favourite toy in the escape from Bergen Town, confirming he was present in the escape. This was never confirmed in Trolls despite him being old enough to be part of the escape. Trolls World Tour *In season 8, Branch gets his hug time Bracelet seen in the movie. Errors and Contradictions *Branch is shown as a child flying a kite in "Bringing Up Birdy". If this is set before Grandma Rosiepuff died, he shouldn't be this out in the open through fear of being captured by a Bergen. If this is post the Trolls escape, then he should be grey like in the movie. As a side note, while the Bergens appear in early seasons quite commonly, as the series progresses they become more and more absent. The series focuses more on the Trolls and some later seasons ignore them completely. They are still mentioned in Season 8 despite this. Cast * Amanda Leighton as Princess Poppy * Skylar Astin as Branch * Fryda Wolff as DJ Suki, Satin and Chenille * David Fynn as Biggie and Mr. Dinkles * Ron Funches as Cooper * Sean T. Krishnan as Guy Diamond * Walt Dohrn as Cloud Guy * Kevin Michael Richardson as Smidge * Matt Lowe as Creek Episodes Season 1 #A New Bergen-ing/Laughing Out Cloud #Two party System/Fun Branch #Royal Review/Funishment #Bad News Bergens/Unhealthy Competition #Cloudy With a Chance of Hugs/Creek Week #The Giver/Bellow Bug Day Season 2 #Prank Day/Adventures in Dinkles-Sitting #Eye'll Be Watching You/Sorry Not Sorry #Big Poppy/Neighbor War #Remote Out Of Control/Critter Comfort #The Poppy Horror Picture Show/Dinkles Dinkles Little Star #The Party Games/Trolly Tales #Model Behavior/Pillow War Season 3 #The Imposter/The Frenemy #Hair-Jitsu/Crushin' It #Meet the Peppy/Party Crash Course #Trolly Tales 2/Rainbowmageddon #Coop, Where's My Guy?/Fluffleberry Quest #FOMO-OPUP/Lost in the Woods Season 4 # Party Crashed # Weekend at Diamond's/Branchception # The Bunker List/The Interns # Three Troll-keteers/The Helper # Smidgician/DJ's Got Talent # Peril Patch/Sibling Quibbling # Musical Thrones/Branch Bum Season 5 # Wormhole/Ear Worm # Don't Worry Be Peppy/Two's a Cloud # Glitter Loss/New Anthem # Dark Side of the Lagoon/Mr. Glittercakes # Snow Day/Guy Misses Out # Scrap to the Future/Bringing Up Birdy Season 6 # Blank Day/Haircuffed # Marshtato Fairy/Do the Biggie # Hitting the Sky Note/Hug Fest # Chummy Sparklestone/Giggleyum # Glamping/A Flower for Poppy # The Partier's Apprentice/Hair Ball Season 7 # Freeze Tag/Whimsy Wasps # The Fast and the Friendliest/Much Achoo About Nothing # Extreme Sleepover Club/Vega Swift # Scrapbookmobile/Troll Rangers # Doc Doc, Who's There?/Tour Guide of Duty # Troll Playing Game/Finn Cascade # Gem Day/Bad Luck Branch Season 8 # Queen of the Castle/Truth or Dare # Friend Matching/Trolly Tales 3 # Apple of My Ire/Funsgiving # Bunker Break-In/To Catch a Critter # CJ's Wooferbug/What Did I Miss? # Tall Tail/BFFF # Switcher-Ruby/Bye Bye Bunker Related Media ASK POPPY was a series of shorts released related to the series. Trivia * Most of the animation is traditional 2D style instead of the computer-animated hybrid 3D style used in the films. * Many of the original actors did not reprise their roles from the film. * Episode 1 in Season 4 is the only one that does not have two separate stories. Trailers References Category:TV Category:TV Series Category:DreamWorks Television Animation